Punto Nemo
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría. /Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hidecaz.

_**Título:**_ Punto Nemo.

_**Resumen:**_ Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría.

_**Pareja:**_ Spamano.

_**Explicación:**_ Quiero decir que ciertas partes las he cambiado. Sería muy bueno que lo vuelvan a leer, ya que he cambiado algo fundamental en esta parte. ¡Disculpen las molestias!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_.

* * *

La luz de la luna alumbra tenuemente su sonrisa, mientras gotas carmín resbalan de sus manos. Su mente se hundió entre recuerdos benignos y caóticos, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Vio sus palmas cubiertas de ese líquido viscoso y ahí, al volverse a ver, siente un escalofrío recorrer por su columna vertebral. Tiembla sin saber muy bien por qué.

Quizás la inestabilidad de sus rodillas se deba al miedo —a ser atrapado, a que sea un sueño o simplemente que ese espectro se levante— o, tal vez, a la mera excitación que siente al ver al cuerpo botado.

El vaho sale de su boca lentamente, parece el venenoso tabaco que antes le gustaba y ahora solo necesita.

Piensa «¿Y ahora qué?». Ante eso solo pude comprimir los labios algo molesto y aterrado, pensando en las posibilidades del día siguiente o del mismo ahora. Su mirada comienza a recorrer el cuarto vacío, encontrándose en la casa de años pasados, el patio de sus sueños y la persona botada en el suelo. Quizás no debió hacerlo, pero era inevitable.

Su boca seca aún tiene la mueca dibujada, sin ganas que esta desaparezca siente la gran intención de reír cual loco, mas no puede hacer eso; no ahora. Se contiene un par de segundos antes que alguien toque la puerta. El miedo le inunda de nuevo y el deseo de reír igual.

Cuando la puerta de metal es abierta, Antonio Fernández Carriego llora a más no poder. Solloza fuertemente, mientras cortadamente va diciendo un:

—…Lo hice… Yo lo hice…. Fui yo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, yo soy nueva en el fandom —y es más, también soy nueva en este mundo que es Hetalia. Recién este año lo he visto— y como tenía las grandes ganas de escribir sobre estos dos, aquí está mi historia. Debo de admitir que mi favorito está a punto de ser España, me encanta, aunque tengo cierto rencor con lo que hizo a América —sí, sí, sí. Ya sé que aquello no importa, pero mientras más investigo de esa nación, más rabia siento. Pero aquello no evita que me agrade—.

Si ven que voy a ir manejando mal a los personajes, solo díganme y lo cambiare. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, así que no se cohíban.

En fin, en cuanto a la historia, esta historia nació de la simple idea de: «Deseo algo con Antonio no tan bueno». Si bien España es buen tipo, hay algo mal en él —el mismo creador lo dijo— o al menos no es tan bueno. Además yo, como la buena américa que soy, sigo resentida. Aquí —a pesar que no quiero contar mucho, pues el misterio es lo que deseo— solo diré que quizás no sea dulce o no tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya deseo leerlos para saber qué opinan.

Nos leemos pronto (o eso espero).

**Introducción de antes. Para la nueva versión…. **

Hola. Bueno, quería decir que este fic lo hizo hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sin embargo ya con los años en este fandom les puedo decir que quiero acabarlo y que quiero hacerlo bien. Ya tengo la idea establecida y un final preescrito.

Espero que les guste aún les guste y que lo siguen queriendo tanto como lo quisieron antes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Explicación: Em… ¿Qué podría decir? La verdad es que en mi anterior versión, en un principio, me encantaba. Sin embargo ahora mismo siento que lo hizo muy leve. Pero de igual manera ahora ya está aquí para que lo lean. Espero que aún les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

**Monótono.**

* * *

El viento que sopla a través del viñedo hace un sonido suave al pasar por las hojas, parece como un leve susurro para los oídos que se encuentran ahí. Y, con eso mismo, se siente temblar, pues en sus sueños aún se repite el murmuro de las hojas, aquel ruido que fue como una alerta para él y que tontamente ignoró. Sobresaltándose al recordar la pesadilla, fija su mirada alrededor, encontrándose con su misma soledad, las uvas colgantes y el sol que en su punto máximo aún le quema la cara.

Seca su sudor con la manga y quiere pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sumergirse en el torrente de pensamientos agrios es algo que en ese mismo momento no desea hacer. Siempre acaba con la cabeza baja al recordar mucho y siempre vienen muchas preguntas sin sentido. Por ahora, su mente ahogada, solo puede preguntarse:

¿Por qué él _debe _hacer el trabajo duro?

Lovino puede pensar en muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, sin embargo muchas de ellas son un fastidio de recordar y algunas son muy fáciles. Sus favoritas respuestas siempre suelen ser las sencillas y eso se ese porque él es alguien simple. Por ello acalla a su mente con las respuesta de _«__Porque_ _yo lo quiero__»_ o _«__Porque nadie más sabe hacerlo bien__»__._ Lo cual, en cierto sentido, sí es verdad. En años anteriores había contratado a varias personas para que hagan el simple trabajo de ir a recoger las uvas o cuidar de ellas. Al ser principiantes y Lovino un experto, siempre acaban despedidos a la semana siguiente; y eso es mucho decir.

Pero, días como esos, le hacen pensar que él —a sus treinta años— está volviendo su existencia en una estúpida repetición. Haciendo lo mismo cada mañana, cada hora. Solo gruñe con ese pensamiento y decide dejar las últimas uvas en el cajón para llevárselas a dentro. Al entrar a la casa de nuevo escucha el silencio como le responde. Como lo único que puede ser escuchado es el simple choque que hay entre su zapato y el suelo.

Maldice de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de su molestia, tal y como un reloj, se encuentra caminando a su cuarto de manera automática; como cada mañana lo hace, como ya es costumbre. Es por eso que al ver al bulto en su cama no se sorprende, ni siquiera se molesta. Ese día se había sentido muy cansado de todo esto. Desde que despertó había sentido como cada fuerza en su ser se iban muriendo. No era de extrañar, después todo.

Cuando se acerca con su hermano lo ve ahí durmiendo, con la cara sonriente y disfrutando su sueño. Entonces, como muchas veces en su vida, desea ser su hermano. No es como si pudiera evitar que el pensamiento venga a su mente, de igual manera. Ser el gran propietario del negocio familiar y sin hacer prácticamente nada durante todo el día, es algo que mucha gente quisiera hacer por el resto de su existencia. Es obvio que Lovino no puede ser Feliciano, sí, cosas como desear ser él ya pasaron de moda. Y el deseo verdadero de ser tal y como es su hermano no pasan por su mente desde los quince, pero aquel pensamiento aún lo sigue cada día, susurrando y molestando.

Camina hasta su cama. A pesar que Feliciano tiene la misma edad que él sigue pareciendo un niño con su costumbre de dormir con alguien. Aún no comprende cómo pudo volverse un hábito para Feliciano y muchos menos para él, el estar durmiendo juntos cada vez.

A veces se cansaba de todo esto y le dice a su hermano que se consiga novia —recalcando un par de veces la «a»— y que forme una vida como una persona normal. Pero Feliciano no comenta nada más que tonteras, cosas como que le gusta la vida así o que solo le gusta ir coqueteando a las chicas, no tener algo serio con ellas.

Todo es culpa de Feliciano.

Toda esa rutina tonta es culpa de su hermano.

Golpea en la cabeza a su gemelo para intentar hacerlo despertar, sin embargo solo logra un gruñido leve y la negación de dejar los brazos de Morfeo. Puede recordar muy bien como en años anteriores él hubiera golpeado a su hermano hasta que despertara o arrojado de la cama y reírse ante eso, pero en ese momento no.

El pasado le ha abofeteado en la mañana y su herida sigue abierta.

Así que solo va por un vaso de agua y le arroja al pelirrojo. Con eso al menos hizo que su hermano se parara muy asustado.

—Fratello ¿Por qué me mojaste?

—Ya es medio día, imbécil. Así que párate de una maldita vez.

Feliciano bosteza cansado. Mientras que Lovino puede preguntarse desde cuánto todo había cambiado tanto. Su hermano, antes, era muy activo. Aún recuerda que sus padres decían que Feliciano no podía quedarse quieto. Siempre ayudando a cocinar, limpiar y hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso se ganó el favoritismo de todos… Sí al menos sus padres o abuelo podrían ver lo que su _hijo favorito_ se ha convertido valdría la pena ese cambio. Pero en ese momento para lo único que sirve el maldito cambio de Feliciano es para reprocharle cada día.

Con los pies arrastrando, Feliciano dice que va a cambiarse. Lovino hubiera estado en contra de todo esto si no fuera porque sabe que la comida no puede ser cocinada en pijama, así que le grita que se apure. Oye el asentimiento a la par que la puerta de la habitación cerrase. Chasquea la lengua cuando se da cuenta que su hermano tardará en vestirse, así que decide bajar las escaleras e ir a ver la televisión. Nada que hay en la pantalla es de su interés y siente como sus parpados van cerrándose de a poco.

.

_No sabe muy bien cuando se durmió, pero al despertar puede sentir de inmediato el dolor de haber dormido en una mala posición. Gruñe levemente —como si doliera expulsar tal sonido— e insulta de a poco todo lo que le rodea._

_Se yergue aún con el dolor punzante en cada parte de su ser. _

_Ve de nuevo el lugar donde durmió y no puede creer que ha caído dormido ahí, en la cocina. Con la mirada busca la nota que leyó ayer —como deseando que lo pasado el día anterior solo sea un sueño— pero ahí está, esa hoja de papel que se burla de él. _

_La rompe sin pensar demasiado y sale del cuarto. Después de todo que importa si no había nadie en casa… _

.

—¿Fratello?

Al abrir sus ojos ve a su gemelo sacudiéndole. La cara es medianamente preocupada, pero ve como las facciones toman de nuevo la alegría la verlo despierto. No sabe cuándo se ha dormido, pero sabe el por qué. Después de todo despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana por una pesadilla siempre suele dejarlo cansado por todo el día.

Se levanta y Feliciano avisa que mientras dormía, ya había cocinado la comida. Lovino con esa información siente que se ha dormido mucho más de lo que creía, pero no le importa demasiado, ya que quiere comer.

Se sientan en la mesa con un silencio poco común. Feliciano está más callado de lo usual y Lovino solo resopla, llamando la atención de su gemelo.

—¿Qué pasa en tu cabeza hueca?

Su hermano no le ve de inmediato, ve por un rato el plato de pasta que está enfrente de él.

—Ve… Estaba pensando que despediste a Matthew.

¿Quién? Estuvo a punto de decir Lovino, pero luego cayó en la cuenta que era el trabajador que hace poco había arruinado su cultivo. Además el muy gran hijo de puta se había ido sin disculparse de su idiotez o al menos decir que se iba —según Feliciano el chico sí había hecho tal cosa, pero Lovino no lo vio, así que eso era mentira— Y al recodarlo gruñó.

—¿Qué tiene él para que pongas esa cara?

—Bueno… Ahora hay un vacante para ese trabajo y…

—No va a venir el macho patatas a trabajar, maldita sea.

—¡No es lo que quería decir! —Se apresura a decir— Ludwing ya tiene trabajo.

Con eso hace una mueca.

—¿Entonces?

—Fratello, siempre despides a los que vienen a cuidar el huerto, deberías ser un poco más paciente.

—Esos son unos idiota, Feli, sabes muy bien que han cometido los perores errores que hemos visto. Así que no, no voy a tratarlos mejor porque así lo quieres tú —Le señala con su tenedor— No puedes ordenarme qué hacer, maldición.

—Ve… solo digo que quizás puedas llevarte bien con esas persona si…

—No.

Feliciano pone mala cara. Su tonto hermano quiere que él sea feliz, que tengas amigos y una vida tranquila. Es raro que eso piense Feliciano, ya que ni siquiera su hermano está haciendo las cosas que le recomienda hacer. Le hace enojar que su hermano, teniendo toda la maldita posibilidad del mundo, quiera que haga él las cosas primero.

—El que debería estar pensando en un futuro no soy yo, sino tú. No necesito que mi hermano menor se preocupe por mí —Escupió después.

—Yo ya pienso en el futuro —sonríe—. Por eso quiero que, al menos, tú puedas estar con alguien cuando me mude.

Silencio.

—¿Qué?

Feliciano parece levemente nervioso. Sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo y en ese momento decide meter algo de pasta a su boca. Lovino está molesto con esta actitud, mas espera que trague para preguntar. Siente un pequeño miedo de quedarse solo, uno que se inyecta directo a la venas y hace que un temblor pase por su cuerpo. Feliciano, de seguro, que está bromeando.

—¿Mudarte? ¿A dónde? —Piensa un rato y frunce el ceño— ¿Con quién?

Es obvio que la idea se va formando en su cabeza. Siente náuseas y el deseo de comer se ha desaparecido de un momento a otro.

—Va a ser dentro de dos meses —Avisa de repente— Debía decirte antes, pero… no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar la noticia.

—¡Maldita sea Feliciano! —Grita— ¿Con quién? Si te vas a vivir con el estúpido, mal nacido, cabrón de mierda del macho patatas juro que yo…

—¡Es mi decisión!

Lovino ve a su hermano casi espantado. No es la primera vez que han tenido una discusión similar, tampoco que su hermano menor le enfrente y ya no se asuste ante su enojo. No. Al pasar el tiempo Feliciano había dejado de tenerle miedo por desgracia de Lovino.

Lo peor de todo es que afirma lo que estaba pensado.

Con el enojo —y el asco. Mucho, mucho asco— golpea la mesa con su mano. Le duele, por supuesto, pero no le importa. Gracias a eso queda todo en silencio. Feliciano sigue viendo a su hermano sin siquiera vacilar un poco. Parece que estaba preparado para ese tipo de reacciones.

—¡Qué asco! —Escupe— No quiero volverte a ver, me das asco.

Se levanta de la mesa molesto. De verdad que no quiere volver a ver a su hermano, porque la simple idea le repugna. Ya, antes, le había gritado sobre su secreto. Aún recuerda que, cuando tenían apenas unos doce años, Feliciano le contó que le gustaba un chico; en ese momento sí sintió cierto asco, pero como era su hermano tuvo que tragárselo. Pero todo había cambiado cuando cumplieron quince, desde esa fecha… Lovino le había dicho que se consigas novias y que se haga una vida con una de ellas.

Se encierra en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde. La verdad es que siente que muere de hambre, pero su orgullo no le permite salir de su cuarto. La idea que su hermano vaya a vivir con ese estúpido patatero le da tanto asco que prefería que Feliciano se mude en ese mismo instante. Aunque tiene ese temor tonto y absurdo de quedarse solo, tiene que tragárselo. No desea ver a su hermano.

Se bota a su cama, gruñendo lleno de rabia. Queda maldiciendo cada cosa que ve y recuerda haber visto. Se siente muy molesto. Y, entre rabia y rabia, queda sin cosas que maldecir, en ese mismo momento comienza a llorar. Al principio son solo lágrimas las que salen y cuando se da cuenta de las cosas que está pensando, comienza el sollozo.

Sabe que está solo en la casa, ya que hace un rato que escuchó la puerta de casa cerrándose con brusquedad. La información de estar solo no mejora su ánimo. Queda recordando y llorando, maldiciendo y quejándose. Luego, entre sus sollozos sale un simple "Siempre yo" que suena prácticamente tonto y de un niño. Se siente como un adolecente que le culpan de las cosas malas que pasan. Él sabe que su época de juventud ya ha pasado, sin embargo no puede evitar decir esa tonta frase, con la esperanza absurda que alguien la contra diga.

.

Supone que se habrá quedado dormido pues cuando se da cuenta, ya es de noche. Su estómago reclama por comida, pero sigue con las pocas ganas que le han estado acompañando durante el día. Quisiera quedarse en cama para siempre y jamás salir. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, descubre que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta ha sido la razón de su despertar. Piensa que puede ser su hermano sí es así, no le abrirá. En verdad que no cree que alguien, además de su hermano, pueda estar tocando su puerta. Después de todo su casa está alejada del resto y Lovino no tiene amigos los cuales pueden ir a visitarlo. Como peleo con su hermano —sí a ello se le puede llamar pelea— no cree que ninguno de sus amigos puedan estar afuera.

Deja que el sonido de la puerta suene por un rato más. Espera que la persona que está ahí afuera se rinda y se vaya, pero cuando se da cuenta de su soledad, siente su corazón latir fuerte. El miedo de nuevo abunda sus venas, ahora sobre todo cuando la casa está en penumbras y el único ruido que se escucha es el persistente timbre tocado por algún idiota.

Lovino siente que debe dejar que ese miedo domine su vida, ya no era un niño pequeño para estar atormentado de esas cosas tontas. Lovino Vargas era un hombre ya viejo y maduro. Pero aun así no quería salir del confort que le entregaba las cuatro paredes en donde se encontraba.

Si era Feliciano, que se vaya al diablo, sí era otra persona, que se muera. Pues a pesar de no gustarle estar solo, ya había aceptado y tragado la idea que su destino sería siempre el estar así.

Intentó hacer oídos sordos al sonido de la puerta, y luego de unos cinco minutos la paz de nuevo reino. En ese mismo instante Lovino pensó que sería mejor bajar a comer algo antes de morir de hambre, aún la idea no le parecía buena y tuvo que tener una gran voluntad para levantarse de su cama.

Baja las escaleras con cierto miedo de caerse por la oscuridad y por la desgana que tiene, cuando ve la puerta de su casa abrirse. Supone que es Feliciano y enojado de nuevo, tiene el instinto de volver a subir los escalones antes de llegar a verle, pero cuando una cabeza se asoma por la puerta —con cierto nerviosismo y curiosidad— nota que su hermano no es, no, todo lo contrario, es un extraño.

El miedo secreto de Lovino era —al igual que su hermano— sufrir un robo. Jamás en su vida le había pasado esa desgracia, pero eso no significaba que nunca pensara en esa posibilidad. Por eso quedó helado ante la vista y el sujeto que no podía ver bien por la oscuridad, pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia, puesto que entra con la misma timidez de un comienzo.

Lovino pensó que de verdad… de verdad este día era el peor de todos.


End file.
